The existing method of moving lane markers consists of manually picking up the originally placed markers and manually placing the markers into the new positions. This particular job is somewhat dangerous for the people physically moving the lanes and also requires several people to successfully carry out the operation. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a transferable lane divider which can be moved by an appropriate transfer mechanism located on a special vehicle.